


看向死亡的光明面

by wi1dmoon



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:36:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22468753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wi1dmoon/pseuds/wi1dmoon
Summary: ．設定混用影集版與小說版，或許主要是影集。．篇名出自 〈Always look on the bright side of life〉歌詞（影片由此去→→https://youtu.be/SJUhlRoBL8M），這是我個人非常喜歡的聖誕歌曲，請搭配影片服用。．我本來就想寫個「不會在聖誕節出現的聖誕短篇」，雖然元素是聖誕節但其實不能說是寫聖誕節，所以就慢慢地寫到了現在。友人說，那你跨年再貼好了，想想有道理，而且意外地比我本來預期的字數更多一點點，那就……拆成兩次貼吧：）．另，之前我都把註釋只收在書裡，這次就，反正聖誕節嘛。一起放一放～
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

那是一個獨一無二的平安夜。

在阿茲拉斐爾和克羅里漫長到就連他們自己都有些難以記清的生命之中，這一年的平安夜無疑是特別會留下深刻記憶的那一種。  
開始很日常，收尾很平淡，幾乎沒有發生什麼奇異偉大或特別邪惡的事件，沒有任何神蹟，更沒有惡魔作亂（換句話說，其實這一切的總合就已經不那麼尋常），再過一陣子，阿茲拉斐爾會找出他初版的《聖誕頌歌》，小心翼翼藏進二樓很難被發現的書架裡，然後他會打開他的第二本《坎特伯雷故事》（噢當然是第二本[1]），仔細在〈梅利別斯的故事〉那一章上貼上一張無字的小標籤，那代表了一杯熱紅酒、克羅里的香水氣味、甜軟令人發熱的吻，和赤裸腳踝貼在掌心的觸感。

再過差不多幾個小時，阿茲拉斐爾就會知道這些。

但時間得先回到這一天的下午，嚴格來說，是下午茶過後靠近傍晚那時候。

做為書店主人，以及背叛天堂的天使，阿茲拉斐爾罕見地在進入十二月之後幾乎每天下午都開張營業，而不是整日整夜忙著試圖消耗這一年的行善奇蹟額度──這裡說的營業，指的是他會在午餐後一個不特定的時段拿下〔休息中〕的牌子，在店裡多開幾盞燈，可能待在某個書櫃旁整理起他那些堆積日久，在空氣的重力與地球引力之下日漸緊縮的書籍和文件[2]，然後在有人推門走進書店時若無其事地轉到書架後方。反正他們不需要我，他心安理得地將全套珍．奧斯汀與勃朗特姊妹移到比較好挪動的下層，再在原本的空間裡填進卡夫卡、貝克特，以及亞瑟．米勒的劇本書，自然得像是這些東西本質上沒有太大的差異。

阿茲拉斐爾不是個缺乏服務熱誠的店主人，基本上他樂意為熱愛書籍的客人提供一切服務，前提是他們不要求他提供任何服務，世界的運作就是靠這些互相影響的細節達成平衡的。所以當他聽見有人推門而入時全沒轉頭的打算，正相反，他往書架那一端靠了靠，正好是個能就近觀察一隻蜘蛛如何在還沒被書塞滿的層架空隙搭出一小片繁複樓臺的距離，他熱情研究了一小會兒，聽見進店的客人敲響櫃檯上的叫人鈴，阿茲拉斐爾只安然將一疊他自己也不記得寫了什麼的文件放進某一個不久前才清出來的空格，就連轉一下視線的好奇心都沒有。依照他的經驗，在這種時候上門的客人就算不是正在尋找一本他自己都搞不清楚內容的所謂暢銷書好做為送給某個倒楣鬼的禮物；也大概是突發奇想想利用一本小說在漫長的、充滿惱人親戚和醜得要命毛衣的假期中逃避現實的空想人士，不需太過理會，他們反正也找不到想要的東西（這是說，他們真的知道他們「想要」什麼的話），很快就會離開。

他原本是這麼想。但店裡留聲機原本播放的Op. 2（D 118）戛然而止，在天使懷疑是否有人溜進辦公室之前，再次響起的樂聲裡，歌詞那些餡料多變的肉派毫無意外戳中他忍不住想笑的神經，他半趴在二樓的扶手旁往下張望，「克羅里。」

「你在？」那聽起來真有些訝異，惡魔仰頭看見天使略有保留卻沒想要掩飾的微笑，下意識就跟著勾起嘴角，「十二月不是你最忙的時候嗎。」

那其實也不是個問句，做為天使在地球唯一一個不是盟友的盟友，對天使工作的淡旺季心知肚明的惡魔其實沒少過暗搓搓幫點不可告人的小忙，像是讓幾個本來舒舒服服坐在輪椅上的小男孩小女孩不得不爬起來自己用雙腳走路之類的壞事[3]對他來說根本得心應手，宏觀來說，天堂和地獄對人類所做的那一些或大或小的干預數千年來在互相抵消、抗衡以及各自不斷犯錯（或犯傻，有時是同時既犯錯又犯傻，他不得不承認）之後，哪一邊的誰「真的」做了什麼真的已經末節到沒有人會去在意，克羅里心裡有某些地方對自己行神蹟的巧思相當得意[4]，，不過就算撕爛了嘴他也不會對阿茲拉斐爾承認。

「唔，」天使略微尷尬地停了一停，「那個。」

克羅里眨眨眼，關於世界末日（失敗的那個，謝謝）的記憶客氣而含蓄地拉拉他衣角試圖引起他的注意，「噢。」他懶洋洋地斜著腰提起被他隨手放在腳邊的野餐籃，「下來？」他問，無比自然地將前一個話題踢到牆角。

多少覺得好笑，阿茲拉斐爾有一絲注意力追著克羅里的背影溜進書店內側，在那些引人好奇的細小雜音間愉悅地穿梭；其他大部份心思則慢慢碎散下來。因為那個失敗的世界末日，今年有太多地方和過往不同，大部份可以說是好的，像是他和克羅里突然都不再需要煩惱工作，也沒人在背後斤斤計較他又把神蹟用到了什麼地方，更沒有惱人的文書工作，感覺差不多像是拿到額外獎金的有薪長假；另外則有一小部份，他至今都隱約覺得困惑的一小部份，關於克羅里──總是關於克羅里──的那一小部份，這一部份既是混亂失序又令人悚然沉迷，有很長一段時間他一直堅定地相信自己足夠了解克羅里，那個做為他唯一一個朋友的惡魔，但那堪稱毀滅性的改變又好像讓所有一切顯得陌生起來，比如親吻、比如他們注視和碰觸彼此的方式、比如對方的體溫從皮膚上慢慢褪去的親密感受，以及這所有一切的總和。  
阿茲拉斐爾不自覺地嘆了口氣，他不太擅長處理全然陌生或嶄新的事物，大多時候他可以自顧自用既有的認知去解釋尚且未知的一切（反正也沒人能夠阻止他），但克羅里帶來的感受是……不可言說的。

一陣輕微的啪嗞聲拽住了他四下遊離的感知末端，如果這還不夠讓他回神，伴隨而來的焦香也立刻把他拉回現實，他往下探了探頭，「請不要又燒了我的書店。」

「我燒過它嗎？」

憤憤不平的質問迅速拋了回來，阿茲拉斐爾帶著笑意下樓，就看見惡魔一如平常大剌剌地盤據了他素來特別喜愛的長沙發一端，正興致勃勃拿著長柄湯匙攪動在小桌上方微微浮空的一個琺瑯牛奶鍋，酸甜帶果香的紅酒氣味混合著翻炒過的香料與柑橋香氣緩慢融合成溫熱甜軟的聚合，阿茲拉斐爾湊到桌邊，在無火卻自行加熱的鍋中看見不斷冒出熱氣的飲品，「熱紅酒？」

「嗯，本來以為你不在，我是想煮成糖果的。」克羅里頭也沒回，專注在酒湯上的眼瞳彷彿倒映出一層淡淡的紅，阿茲拉斐爾呆呆看著他的側臉和那雙玫瑰金色的眼睛，不知隔了多久才在驚覺那雙眼轉向看著自己，似笑非笑地說著得再煮一下，忍耐，時慌亂地吞嚥了下，「我沒想過你會煮熱紅酒。」他沒話找話。

「我什麼都會。」從鼻腔噴出幾個鄙夷的氣音，高傲的惡魔白了他一眼，「去去，去看你的書，」他突然想起什麼，很快瞥了眼手錶，「晚餐？」

阿茲拉斐爾掀了掀唇，幾家早有興趣的小餐館在他腦中飄過，他的視線落在那鍋噗噗冒著小氣泡的熬紅酒，和克羅里臉上，「今天到處人都多，算了吧。」

「也是。」聳聳肩當作同意，對克羅里來說本來就沒有太大差別，他舒舒服服地窩回沙發上，憑空撈出兩個馬克杯各裝了半杯溫熱的甜酒，將其中一杯遞給索性把椅手椅拉到沙發邊坐下的阿茲拉斐爾，「我是不會說聖誕快樂的。」

天使好氣又好笑地白了他一眼，「這一天對我來說只代表忙不完的工作。」

「但不是今天。」

阿茲拉斐爾想了一下，點點頭，「對，不是今天。」

兩人輕輕碰杯，阿茲拉斐爾突然停了下來，「你覺得他們要到何時才會想好怎麼對付我們？」

克羅里抱著杯子半癱倒在沙發上，「要我說的話，有得等。你想想，以他們的想像力。」

懸而未竟的尾音不免帶著一點鄙視，那有效地掃開阿茲拉斐爾突來的憂慮，畢竟他對天堂與地獄能夠多麼死板僵化深具信心，「說的也是。」他啜了口溫熱的紅酒，因為那恰到好處的酸甜笑了起來。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ．本篇提及的故事內容全數引用《坎特伯雷故事》（ 黄杲炘譯本，遠足文化，2012）。  
> ．我想寫的關鍵字是「腳踝」，所以我就寫了。終於可以寫點肉渣渣也可以說是不枉今年QQ  
> ．速水在我跟他說完大綱之後就畫了圖，逼（？）我趕快寫出來，所以我就寫了，我就是這麼容易被挑釁（？？），請大家看一下速水神手的美圖→→https://www.plurk.com/p/nmel05

「不錯吧？」

「足以為之爭戰的美味。」

對這評語相當滿意，克羅里彈了個響指讓小鍋維持在此時的絕佳狀態，歪著頭注視已經從桌邊摸了本書，正隨意翻動書籤的阿茲拉斐爾，「隨便讀點什麼來聽聽。」

阿茲拉斐爾看了他一眼，視線落在書頁上，他忍住一小朵偷笑，「我看看，這故事正合適。『一位名叫梅利別斯的年輕人有財有勢，』」他輕聲讀了起來，「『他妻子名叫普魯登絲，夫妻倆有個女兒叫索菲婭。』」

「梅利別斯，」克羅里從喉嚨擠出一個嫌棄的小噪音，「這故事好煩人。」

「是你要我隨便讀點的，我就看到這裡。」阿茲拉斐爾毫不動搖。「『西拉之子耶數說過：哀悼時的音樂是討厭的事。就是說，講話不合時宜會令人討厭』，正是說你。」

「我從來就不合時宜，不合時宜就是我的絕妙時機。」

「正是如此，」阿茲拉斐爾完全同意，「『沒人願意聽你說話，你就得住口。』」

「這是霸凌。」克羅里評論。

「的確。你真的要聽我讀書嗎？」

「當然，你念下去。」

阿茲拉斐爾清了清喉嚨，「『你第二條理由，說是女人都很壞；請原諒，這話表明你瞧不起一切女人。《聖經》上說：誰瞧不起所有的人，就得罪了所有的人』，」他沉思了幾秒，「到底是誰說過這句？」

「可能是我們的人。」克羅里不好意思地承認。

「你們老是搶著說有趣的話。」阿茲拉斐爾抱怨，一邊翻動書頁斷斷續續讀了下去，坐在他面前沙發上的惡魔有一搭沒一搭地插話，偶爾丟出幾句惡毒的評語惹得阿茲拉斐爾氣噗噗地大笑。

老舊的電暖氣發出噗咻噗咻的聲音，盡職地烘熱空氣，阿茲拉斐爾在某次翻頁時注意到不知何時悄悄壓到腿上的重量，半躺在沙發上還嫌不夠的惡魔踢去鞋襪，赤足舒舒服服擱在天使大腿上的懶散模樣差點讓他笑出聲來。一開始只是意外，天使的手掌邊緣在翻動書頁時擦過腳趾尖乾燥涼爽的皮膚，克羅里即使維持著人形體溫也總是偏低，不是他恢復蛇形時那種非人的冷，但依然遠低於人類正常平均，阿茲拉斐爾沒有真的注意到從何時起自己更多是在撫摸那片光滑的冷涼的皮膚而非專心在書本上，他的一隻手掌裹住惡魔赤裸的腳踝，姆指全無意識地停在骨節精緻的凹陷處，隨著音節起伏和克羅里細微的呼吸節奏輕柔摩挲，親暱的觸感和皮膚在手中逐漸暖熱起來的一整個過程都令人著迷。有一絲椰奶和杏仁的甜香滲進空氣，與原本滿溢的熱紅酒氣味溫吞揉合成一小片烘焙房般的香氣，淡淡的桂花與極細微的硫磺焦味則讓整個氣味底層帶上一絲險惡，那是在克羅里身上才會產生的變調，只是之前掩蓋在熱紅酒和冷空氣之下，反而現在才因為體溫變得鮮明起來。

「你聞起來像剛烤好的蛋糕。」他忍不住笑。

「買這種東西給我的你才是居心可議。」克羅里哼哼，本體是蛇的他即使常年以人形行動也從沒能真的養成重視嗅覺的習慣。他在十四世紀時注意到他的朋友身上多出了各式不同於香料或香油所散發的、或優雅或精緻的香氣；十六世紀時他注意到這些讓人類聞起來比較不那麼野蠻的氣味更加複雜多變，可能是某次他在與天使閒聊時說起了這有趣的發現，沒想到的是再一次見面時他的朋友為他準備了不同調性的古龍水，「我知道你對氣味不那麼在意，」那時阿茲拉斐爾喜孜孜的笑容是少見的得意揚揚，導致克羅里有幾秒鐘根本沒在聽他的朋友到底正說些什麼，「所以我各買了一些。」

雖然原因說起來簡單又複雜，總之克羅里算是跟著阿茲拉斐爾一起養成了使用古龍水的習慣，而天使一手為他挑選香味則是他倆一起放任出來的必然。就結果來說，克羅里頗為喜愛香水在自己身上的氣味（尤其滿意不論是哪一種香氣，總會在他身上慢慢燒進一絲硫磺焦味這一點，顯得獨樹一格），而阿茲拉斐爾則相當乾脆，他向來以自己的喜好為克羅里挑選香水，以確保克羅里聞起來會是自己偏愛的氣味，做為克羅里唯一花時間相處的朋友（他早對這件事心知肚明，不管他們兩人是否承認），這一點小事想來也是合情合理的。

「這可是經典款式，」對於克羅里的指控阿茲拉斐爾完全無動於衷。

「噢，承認吧，天使，」克羅里低聲嘶嘶，「你想要我聞起來是你喜歡的味道。」

「我、」微微張開嘴，他當然是但怎麼話被克羅里這樣說就多了心懷不軌的鬼崇意圖？阿茲拉斐爾一時想不出反駁，那雙在室內暈黃的燈光中彷若流金的眼慢悠悠欺到眼前，蛇眼的主人爬過沙發毫不客氣地蹭上天使所在的扶手椅，分開雙腿跨坐到他腿上，身體大半侵入天使的個人空間，雙手捧起他的臉讓他仰頭正能看進他眼底，你想要我聞起來是你的味道 ， 克羅里悄聲說，聲音低得如同耳語，轉淡的尾音隨著他低垂的頭顱揉散在阿茲拉斐爾雙唇之間，想要我嚐起來是你的味道，溼熱的舌頭滑進天使嘴裡，每一次輕柔的吸吮都讓兩人之間交錯的呼吸更急促一拍，「你想要我，阿茲拉斐爾。」

那道低語完全落在兩人交疊的唇上，阿茲拉斐爾忍住喉間微弱的呻吟，「這很犯規，克羅里。」他喃喃掙扎，換來克羅里低低地一小陣笑。阿茲拉斐爾徒具形式地扭動，夾在兩人之間的厚重書冊在此時感覺有點礙事，他笨拙地想在不推開克羅里的前提下將書冊塞回桌上，那人卻十足果斷地抽開書往旁一扔，無視阿茲拉斐爾試圖抗議的表情，甜膩的吻重回兩人之間，沿著天使圓潤的臉頰纏上耳垂，舌尖爬進耳廓而阿茲拉斐爾忍不住為之顫抖，無措的手在克羅里更擠進懷裡時落在惡魔細瘦的腰上，然後會在克羅里細細舔舐他的耳朵和頸子時轉而抓握他窄窄的臀部好像也是某種理所當然。

規則對我們早就不適用了，阿茲拉斐爾。惡魔嘶嘶氣音帶著無可質疑的愛意落在他頸側，阿茲拉斐爾偏轉過頭吻他，幾近直覺地以舌追逐他敏感的舌尖而他更壓進天使雙臂裡，緊貼著他緩慢又急切地蹭動，阿茲拉斐爾從來能沒這麼明確地感覺到雙腿之間如同人類男性一般的陰莖真的……如同人類一般，在克羅里同樣變得明顯起來的下身抵著他揉輾和摩擦之間受火燒灼似的增溫勃起，他因為、只因為克羅里硬了，這個認知本身就讓他一陣暈眩，「克羅里、克羅──」那些修長的手指俐落拆開他的領結和襯衫最上的衣釦後探進領口而惡魔溼熱的嘴唇覆上喉嚨，牙尖淺淺咬在喉結的瞬間讓他未完的音節拉長成了柔軟帶泣的喘息，「那裡、」

猛然推開門的嘎吱聲之後伴隨著一陣急促的腳步聲音，「不好意思我在找──哇啊！」

「克羅里。」阿茲拉斐爾看著那人雙眼一翻往後倒下只差沒口吐白沫，雖然並不真的生氣卻也還是略帶責怪地看了克羅里一眼。

毫無反省之意的惡魔慢條斯禮恢復人形，卻還是維持著跨坐在阿茲拉斐爾腿上的姿態根本不想移動，直到阿茲拉斐爾好氣又好笑地戳戳他他才憤憤站了起來，幾大步向前踢踢那人肩膀，「嘿，人類，起來。」

被嚇昏在地的男人應聲坐起，神色茫然，又隔了一小會兒神智才真的苦追上來，他抬頭看看眼前的克羅里，又轉向看看正小心調整領結的阿茲拉斐爾，「呃……不好意思，我怎麼了？我剛才……？」他本來想說他在店裡沒看見什麼人卻被一個恐怖怪物嚇了一跳，但再仔細回想又好像什麼也想不起來，面前這兩個男人之前好像根本不在店裡，但現在看起來又好像……「請問有在營業嗎？我想找一本《聖誕頌歌》。」他在克羅里的瞪視下明智地遵循不可知的直覺，當成剛才什麼事也沒有發生過，一邊爬起身他一邊問，還小心加上一個自以為能夠做為赦免狀的眨眼，「是個禮物，你們懂的。」

「沒有。」阿茲拉斐爾縮回拉整衣服的手，語氣有禮而果決，「我們沒有那本書。」

「呃、可是、不能找、」

「抱歉，我非常肯定沒有。」

微微沉下的語氣透出一股難得的冰冷，一旁的克羅里心情瞬間好了起來，「就說了沒有，去去，去別的地方。」他說，全然無視男人要哭不哭地自語「在平安夜哪還有開著的書店？」，他彈了下手指，男人彷彿突然忘記這兩人的存在般，腳步虛浮地飄出店門外，而兩名超自然生命體併肩目視店門慢吞吞關上，在重回安靜的空間中沉默互視，突然的空白讓兩人都一陣不知所措。

「呃、」克羅里清了清喉嚨，「可以當成那人沒闖進來過嗎？」

遲疑的口吻逗笑了阿茲拉斐爾也掃開了那一小片無措的尷尬，他彎腰撿起那本被克羅里隨手丟開的《坎特伯雷故事》，有幾秒他猶豫著是否坐回原位，最終他帶著書默默坐進沙發一角，留下舒適的另一半空間，「恐怕不行，」他說，卻沒能掩飾語氣中的嘆息。

克羅里癟起嘴角，慢吞吞跟著爬上沙發，被打斷的慾望懸在兩人之間，有點可惜，卻也不覺得需要急忙追回。他懶洋洋地倒下，將頭枕在阿茲拉斐爾腿上，仰頭正好能夠看見天使端整的衣著，他抬起手，靈巧的指尖三兩下又一次拆開格紋領結撫上不久前他才肆意舔咬的那一小片皮膚而阿茲拉斐爾根本沒打算阻止，相反的，天使的手靜靜落在克羅里因為躺倒而有些塌亂的髮絲間隙，輕柔梳理那些柔軟的頭髮一如撫摸乖順的獸。阿茲拉斐爾還是能夠清楚感覺到那些在靈魂、在身體裡騷亂的渴望，只因為克羅里而浮現的渴望，他實在算不上敏銳地回想起克羅里赤裸的腳踝和他皮膚的觸感、因為體溫而暈開的香水氣味，和他十足魅惑的聲音，克羅里的確是誘惑的大師，只是更精確而言，不是克羅里誘惑了他的慾望，而是對他來說，克羅里就是慾望本身。

「我想要你，克羅里。」他低聲說，輕微卻毫不遲疑，而為他所愛的惡魔以他自身或許都未能自知的溫柔笑瞇起那雙蛇類的眼，有一些洋洋自得，和更多毫不掩藏的愛意。

「早知道了。念篇故事給我聽，天使。」

阿茲拉斐爾翻開手上的書本，「『我們把自己和自己的一切完全交在您手裡，由您隨意處置，』」他感覺克羅里溫熱的吻跟著音節輕輕爬上指尖，被那些柔軟的溼潤的觸感迷住了一小會兒，天使喃喃著幾個模糊不明的音節，或許是抱怨也可能只是無意義的嘆息，他俯下身將一個甜蜜的吻放在克羅里額前，視線落回書頁而那人把手舒適擱在他腿上，就在膝蓋上方幾寸的位置，自然地像是他們本就該像這樣碰觸彼此。

空氣中的熱度緩緩沈澱下來，阿茲拉斐爾在克羅里圓而柔順的雙眼凝視下有一搭沒一搭地讀著那篇故事，棲在他膝上的惡魔可能睡過去了也可能沒有，窗外傳來報佳音的歌聲，他想著他好像從沒能真的在人間安靜度過一個被人類相信與萬能之主有關的夜晚，卻感覺如此寧靜。

寬宏大量的主會寬恕我們的罪過，他無聲蠕動嘴唇但沒真的讀出這一句，克羅里伸出手扯著他鬆開的領口將他拉了下來，甜軟的吻裡爬進惡魔低柔的嘶聲，落在他嘴裡的低語曖昧又邪惡，阿茲拉斐爾微微紅了臉，在克羅里退開前親暱地多蹭了他一小會兒，「我沒想過我會這麼說，」他愉快地嘆了口氣，「但，聖誕快樂，克羅里。」

克羅里毫不掩飾地翻了個諷刺性的白眼，「我是不會這麼說的，天使。」他停了幾秒，「不過你可以再吻我一次。」

被那故意高傲的語調惹出一小陣笑，阿茲拉斐爾好氣又好笑地伸手戳上他的臉，又很快成了溫柔的撫摸，他輕輕捧起他的臉讓吻自然加深又淡去，「幾次都行，克羅里，」他在惡魔的微笑上低語，「幾次都行。」

**Author's Note:**

> [1] 「這位先生，您不買下它一定會後悔的，」那口沫橫飛的小攤位主人衝著衣著俊秀的斐爾先生笑咧開一嘴黃牙，「您看看，一模一樣啊！多讓人驚奇的技術！」  
> 人類的確總是讓……不是人類的那些生物感覺驚奇，斐爾先生誠懇地在心底同意，一邊掏出錢包付了兩本書的錢，真是太划算了，他想，還在沒多久之前，想要同樣的兩本書人們得抄寫上多久啊？ 
> 
> [2] 「你們真的該得到一點關心。」天使總是語帶自責地這麼說，伸手拂開灰塵和蛛網，那當然不是神蹟，但讓隨著時光老化的書頁稍微恢復年輕一些也是他忍不住手癢之下發生的必然。 
> 
> [3] 不知道為什麼，陽光空氣水和一些看似營養又保證難吃的健康食品在這些案例裡總是能有令人驚奇又無關醫療的神秘效果，當然，有時還得用上一些羊。 
> 
> [4] 克羅里對自己在那一年悄悄推動了洋蔥報這個念頭無比得意，他甚至親自動筆寫過幾篇，像是「同時被來自四十三個方向的一百二十九發子彈擊中的總統」之類文章，畢竟又有什麼，能比讀完之後讓人捧腹大笑的新聞評論更能激發人類善念的呢？


End file.
